Killian And Baelfire: A-Z
by Xeribearx93
Summary: Just short little dabbles. Noticed a lack of Hook/Bae.
1. A is for alone

A is for Alone

Sometimes Bae felt as lonely as he had when his father had kept him imprisoned in their home. It would stretch on for days, from the moment that Killian stepped off of the ship. It was like he took Bae's heart with him. Bae would pout and sulk for days on end. He'd lock himself up in Kilian's cabin and refuse to come out. Smee would unlock it and leave him food at meal times, but Bae would hardly touch it. He would surround himself with the blankets, breath in Killian's scent and just lay there. Bae would stay like this until he heard the commotion overboard signifying that Killian was back. He would tidy the room up leaving no trace that he had been there. Bae would then spend days pretending that he didn't care that Killian had left him alone, and would avoid the man at all costs. Bae would never admit that Killian leaving him mad him feel replaceable, like he was just a passing thing. He would never admit that it hurt him. Killian only tolerated a few weeks of being ignored before he made sure that Bae knew that he would never be alone.


	2. B is for bed rest

B is for bed rest.

Sometimes Bae hated it in Neverland. Sometimes he got so fed up he swore he was going to leave and never come back ever again. Like right now for instance. Bae had been lying in bed for 2 days. 2. Whole. Days. It was torture. When he got rid of this blasted cold he was going to turn that mermaids scales into a hat, or a coaster, or whatever else popped into his mind. He'd been minding his own business, sitting on the beach when he got a face full of cold water. The door to the cabin opened and Bae scowled at Killian who had entered. "I want out." Bae said batting away the bowl of soup Killian tried to hand him. The bowl was sat on the side table and quickly forgotten as Killian crawled into the bed. "I don't know." He said pressing a hand against Bae's forehead. "You still feel a little hot to me." Bae snorted. "Really that's the best you've got?" Killian sat up and shrugged. "Well I was going to lock that door and nurse you back to health for the next 3 days. But if you don't want to get better." Bae never let him finish the sentence


	3. C is for chocolate

C is for chocolate.

Chocolate was a luxury in Neverland, much like everything else. Most of the time it came from faraway lands and didn't last the trip without melting. That being said chocolate was a rare, valuable commodity. After hearing that chocolate was Bae's favorite, Killian just couldn't help but "borrow" some from is dear old friend Pans supply. The risk had been worth it. Killian started at Bae in amazement as he ate piece after piece in pure ecstasy. He watched as it started to melt in the heat, dripping in globs. He watched as Bae licked his fingers for every last drop. Needless to say it was worth whatever revenge Pan had in store.


	4. D is for dayjob

D is for Day job.

This is just sort of a modern AU I made up.

Killian Jones truly loved his job. He enjoyed working at Pirates Dinner Theatre, it was the closest he would ever get to being a real pirate. It was hard to pick just one thing about it that was his favorite. He liked the routines, the food was decent, and he even liked his co-workers. But, if he had to pick his favorite thing it would be Neal Gold, the barely legal costume designer, tech guru, and the all-powerful keeper of the schedule. It made Kilian's week when he went to pick up his schedule from Neal.

It was currently two hours before the dinner crowd started showing. He entered the staff dressing room and saw the normally down pact routine in shambles. A frantic Emma, half dressed in costume went up to him. "Killian, go get Neal. Tell him that Belle called in sick and that it's Wendy's day off and that we need him to help with makeup." Killian winced as he saw Regina in the background trying to curl her own eyelashes. He hurried to the costume room where Neal was helping David into his costume. "See I told you it's not too tight." Neal said gesturing to the leather pants. David smiled before exiting the room. "Hey!" Neal said brightly once he turned and saw Killian. "Yours is where it always is." He said pulling Kilian's usual outfit off the metal rack. "We need your help doing makeup, It's a mess in there." Killian said taking the hanger. Neal nodded and followed Killian down the hall. Neal had been working here 8 months, and he loved it. His father had always wanted him to go to college to be a lawyer, or a doctor, but Neal loved costume design. Killian and Neal hadn't become super close yet, but they were on the way. They went out with the rest of the cast for drinks after shows, and sometimes caught a movie as a group. "So how have you been?" Killian asked. "I've been alright, my economics class is killing me." Neal replied as they entered the dressing room. "Oh god!" he said rushing forward and taking the eyeliner out of a now raccoonified Regina's hands. "This stuff doesn't come off for like 5 hours Regina." Neal cried. "What are we going to do she has to go on." Emma said staring at Regina. Regina blankly stared back. "Okay go to the costume room and get a mask." Neal said shooing Emma and Regina out the door. "I guess I'll start with you." Neal said turning to Killian. "Oh I'm good I can do my own, just worry about everyone else." Killian said turning to a mirror. An hour later and a major crisis had been adverted. Everyone looked at least decent. "You handled that pretty well." Killian said leaning against the table. "I'm pretty good at crisis management. I'm just going to be here all night working on schedules for next week now." Neal said sitting in one of the chairs. "I'm sure that can wait until tomorrow, you did great tonight you deserve a break. Why don't you come out with me tonight after and we'll grab a celebratory drink." Killian said before heading off to the preshow. Regina looked up from her chair where she was filing her nails. "You know he likes you right? He just asked you on a date." She said.. "No. He's just being friendly." Neal said brushing off Regina's comment. "He's been smitten with you since your first day, and he's just been too scared that you'll turn him down." Regina said sighing. Neal left the dressing room and went back to his office to work on next week's schedules. Neal couldn't sit still. He fidgeted and paced this way, and walked in circles. He had liked Killian from the moment he saw him, but someone that good looking surely wouldn't be interested in someone like him. After the show was over Neal anxiously went back to the dressing room. "Hey, let me get changed and then we'll get going." Killian said smiling. "I, um, I really can't. Not tonight." Neal said before leaving the room.

The next day Neal left the schedules in folders on his desk. Killian sadly picked his up and glanced at it before beaming. In bright orange marker on that night were instructions to meet Neal for that drink.


End file.
